


the way you said „i love you“

by luxparva



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxparva/pseuds/luxparva
Summary: Seonghwa writes a letter to his Ex.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	the way you said „i love you“

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xteezxtiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xteezxtiny/gifts).



> This was based on [this](https://mottainaiiii.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)  
> tumblr prompt.

It’s the way you said it.

You couldn’t even bring yourself to stop. Like a wall in you had come down broken and it revealed all the things you never said. 

  
_„I’m sorry.“_

_„I’ll miss you.“_

_„I love you.“_

  
It was kind of sad, if I’m honest. You clinging to my sleeve and babbling that nonsense. Face all red and puffy from crying. A bit pathetic. I wonder why it took you so long to say these things when I had been right there for three years. Three years of missed chances. 

You made a fool of yourself as if it would change anything. When I had already told you I’d made up my mind. That things were never gonna work out the way they were. 

But not that you cared of course. You weren’t much of a listener. And neither a talker. I don’t really know what you were, even now.   
  
You think it didn’t hurt me to break up? That I’m some asshole without feelings? Would you think different if I told you about the nights crying myself to sleep when you weren’t there? Or when I got kicked out, and you chose to go to Mingis party instead of coming home? 

And I never wanted it to end like that.   
But nothing was gonna change, so forgive me – or not – for putting an end to it.   
I’ll be better off without you and you – you’re just gonna do your thing. Like before me. 

Don’t get me wrong. I hope you’re gonna be happy. But there’s no way I’m sticking around for that. Making you happy means giving up my own happiness – and I’ve had enough of that. 

So if you’re wondering why I’m writing, know that this is the last time I will. This is my last letter to you. You’re not getting the nice paper, the polaroid of my cat, the wax seal. None of that. You don’t deserve it. I just wish I had seen that sooner. 

Farewell, Hongjoong. And I hope I won’t have to see you again. 

\- Seonghwa


End file.
